


Solar Flares From the Silver Millennium

by LadyRose82



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: The sun... The center of the Solar System and yet looked down upon by everyone... That was the place of the unusual people of the Sun Kingdom... But finally they had hope to change their fate... She had been born... They would finally have a Senshi among them... But she knew what people thought... Well... Most people... That golden haired girl did not look down on her...





	1. How Did This Happen?

Solar Flares from the Silver Millennium   
By Chari Vindillarizz

 

Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: ladyrose82fanfic  
Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

 

Author’s Note: First of all, thank you for taking the time to read the machinations of my mind! lol I know it can be a strange place. My hope with this story is to do something a bit different than I have done before. So please leave me some feedback as I venture forward. And for those reading my other works, I have not abandon them. But this was a story I just needed to begin.

 

Chapter 1: How did this happen?

 

*Usagi*

 

...20th Century Tokyo...

 

Standing there, Usagi watched in horror as Uranus pressed her blade to the young woman’s throat while Pluto and Neptune held her on her knees. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The tragedy that had brought them to this point was nothing short of devastating. If she had suffered the way their captive had she did not know if she could've survived it at all…. But did the sins of the past give them the right to destroy her hope for the future?

 

…. Silver Millennium in the Kingdom of the Sun….

 

*Venus*

 

The blonde princess and leader of the moon princess’ guard looked up into the sky at her home world in the distance. She wondered how long it would be before she would see her home world, or any place other than the kingdom she was currently visiting. Even her Venusian sensibilities were tested by the Solaran society..

 

She heard her hostess approaching from behind and turned to be greeted by copper eyes and beautiful ginger locks not quite as long as her own. The young princess curtsied and smiled, “Good morning Lady Venus. I hope you're enjoying your visit to our humble kingdom.”

 

Venus tried to plaster a smile on her own face and replied, “Of course. The views from here see unlike any in the Galaxy Princess Asuka.”

 

Just then a young lady dressed in very little of anything entered and bowed to them both. She looked up at Venus and spoke with a voice like honey, “Excuse my intrusion my ladies, but Prince Haruko would like to extend an invitation to join him for dinner to Lady Venus.” Her sky blue eyes locked with Venus’ own.

 

The Lady of the planet of Love swallowed, attempting to think of something to say when the sun princess herself spoke, “Please inform my dear brother that Lady Venus has already agreed to dine with me this evening and send her greatest apologies.” Venus watched as the scantily clad girl who had to be at least a year or two younger than them frowned and left the room.

 

Asuka sighed as she turned her attention from the girl to Venus. “I hope you do not mind that I spoke for you.”

 

Shaking her head, Venus responded earnestly, “No need to apologize princess. To be blunt, the last thing I want to do this evening is to dine with the prince. His reputation precedes him.”

 

The princess of the sun averts her eyes slightly, “I know it does. You do not have to spend the day with me if you do not want to. I know what people think of us.”

 

The blonde guardian strided over and placed her hands on Asuka’s shoulders. “No, princess, I would like nothing more than to spend the day with you.”

 

That said, the two of them spent the day exploring the expanse of the Sun Kingdom, a series of structures and artificially created environments that circled the Sun that brought life to the solar system around it. 

 

*Mars*

 

The Eenshi of the Red Planet stood with the reserved Mercurian Senshi, wringing her hands. Mercury looked at her and frowned, “What troubles you so Mars?”

 

Her violet eyes widened incredulously, “With such tension rampant everywhere how could her parents insist Venus go THERE?”

 

Mercury’s lips pursed as she formulated her response. Her delicate tongue infuriated Mars. Finally, Mercury replied, “I certainly understand your concern Mars, especially when Serenity refuses to stop her… outings.” The eyes of Mercury, matching in shade the sparkling rivers of Earth, began to cloud with her own thoughts.

 

Mars understood her comrade’s expression and she couldn't help but share it. She too hated having to try and keep Serenity away from Earth because it meant that they stayed away as well.

 

That made her think of what Venus had told her of HIS reaction to the request from the King and Queen of Venus to their leader. A shiver ran down Mars’ spine as that conversation replayed in her mind.

 

“What are you thinking about Mars,” the bluenette standing beside her inquired.

 

Schooling her face, Mars responded, “Just concerned about Venus. That's all.”

 

A voice floated around them before Mercury cause say what she was obviously thinking, “Mars, you should have more faith in your leader. She was chosen for a reason.” As her eyes followed the sound of that voice Mars felt her cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment.

 

Both Senshi dropped to their knees and Mars scrambled, “Your majesty… I am so sorry.”

 

Their queen, Queen Serenity, smiled kindly at them both, “No, it is good that you care about your comrade. Admittedly, I am concerned to have her in a place like that as well. Nothing under Selene could make me send Serenity there.”

 

Their queen’s words only served to reinforce the knot in Mars’ chest. She could not comprehend the Venusian’s possible motives for sending their princess to that forsaken place.

 

*Asuka*

 

The magical wards that made the kingdom inhabitable for those not of Solarian descent were fascinating to most and as the two of them enjoyed their dinner on the ever bright balcony of Princess Asuka, she found Venus inquiring about them, “How do they work? The wards that is.”

 

Asuka pushed her bronze hair back and smiled, a bit flabbergasted by Venus’ sincere interest. A moment or two later she managed to answer, “Well, the stones that are affixed to them are spelled and have been as such for as long as anyone can remember.”

 

Venus’ eyes lit up as her curiosity continued and the words seemed to burst from her, “So the stones are magical? That's amazing!”

 

“Yes, the stones themselves are actually the wards, not the entire statues,” the princess of the sun replied as her cheeks warmed at the enthusiasm pouring out of the Venusian Senshi.

 

They continued their conversation deep into the night, a relative concept considering where they were. When Venus yawned Asuka shook her head, a light laugh slipping from her lips, “Have I exhausted the great Lady Venus?”

 

She watched as the golden haired princess rubbed her lupis orbs and yawned again, “Yes, it seems that you have princess.” Her companion stretched as she stood up.

 

Asuka stood as well and walked her to the door, summoning one of the guards to escort her back to the suite her parents had given Lady Venus to stay in. Once the two of them said their goodnights Asuka began to back up. She stopped when she found herself unexpectedly embraced by Venus.

 

The delicate yet toned arms of the leader of the moon princess’ guard wrapped around Asuka and she froze for a split second, confounded. Everyone looked down on them, but Asuka could feel genuine care and appreciation in the gesture. Snapping back to reality, Asuka returned the hug and pulled Venus in tight.

 

After a few breaths Venus pulled back and smiled before retiring for the evening.

 

The princess of the Sun went back into her room and changed into a gauzy yellow nightgown. She sat at her vanity and started brushing the soft locks that had to be perfect according to her parents. Right as she finished the door to her room opened and Asuka looked at her visitor in the mirror of her vanity, “I suspected I would see you sooner or later.”

 

Her visitor did not look pleased by her greeting, which didn't surprise her at all, “And you know what will happen now, don't you?”

 

Asuka set down the brush and stood, her eyes fierce as she retorted, “Yes, I know.”


	2. Sparkling Mask

Chapter 3: Sparkling Mask

...Twentieth Century Tokyo…

*Minako*

It was a windy day which made Minako wonder aloud, “What has Haruka pissed off?” She chuckled, not really expecting an answer.

She got one nonetheless, ChibiUsa was visiting once again. No one knew why though. She and Rei had dragged Minako out of the house early that morning. ChibiUsa chirped, “Probably that new racer that Taru told me about.”

“What new racer,” Rei inquired before Minako could as she made her next move in Hanafuda. The wind nearly blew the whole thing away.

ChibiUsa spoke as she thought about what her next move would be, “Apparently, there is this other woman racer that is… Well, she’s faster than Haruka.” The pink haired preteen held up one finger as Minako saw Rei’s mouth open to speak, “I didn’t believe her either, until I saw a video of it.”

Minako felt her jaw drop as she heard ChibiUsa speak. No one, and she meant NO ONE, was faster than Haruka. The idea of it just didn’t compute in her head. Seemingly unaware of Minako’s state of shock, REi replied, “She must be an intruder or something if she is faster than Haruka!”

Nodding, ChibiUsa laid down her pieces, “That’s what Taru said. But if she is than she is the prettiest intruder I’ve ever seen! She has this coppery hair that sparkles like sunlight, a totally perfect tan, and her eyes! Her eyes are this metallic copper!”

Hearing ChibiUsa describe this other racer put a lump in Minako’s throat and she found herself staring into the sky, yet she couldn’t say why.

...Silver Millenium…

*Queen Serenity*

The Queen of the White Moon Kingdom paced back and forth as she mulled everything over. Eventually she stopped and looked at Luna, who had sat before her and waited for her Queen to think, “Serenity cannot be serious Luna!”

“I am afraid that the princess seemed very serious my queen,” her ears twitched and she wished that Artemis hadn’t taking to moping while Venus was away.

The expression that the queen wore was a pained one, “Perhaps she is right, to an extent at any rate.” The queen let out an exasperated sigh, “If the earthlings become more restless it may leave us with little other option.” The silver haired queen came to stand in front of her long gilded mirror as she started straightening her already perfect gown.

Luna walked over and sat beside her, “Your highness, I do not believe that it will come to that. Even if it does, they cannot harness the power of the golden crystal the way that you do the silver crystal.”

Queen Serenity found herself chuckling, “Artemis must truly be pouting for you to speak so boldly Luna.” She smiled down at the black cat beside her.

“He has always been close to Venus, but the way that he’s behaved in her absence! I swear that if we were not married I would,” she clamped her mouth shut, and looked down.

Queen Serenity knelt down and pet her, “It is quite alright Luna. It is nice to have a reasonably normal conversation for once.” The queen continued petting her precious companion and dear friend in this lonely life.

Unable to help herself, Luna purred a bit and then looked up at Queen Serenity, “I am sorry my dear queen, you must be feeling the strain of things.”

“Well, yes of course. With all of this unrest I find myself longing to discuss anything else, even if only for a short time,” the Lunarian queen looked pleadingly into Luna’s eyes.

Understanding, Luna meowed and then spoke, “He snores too! And have you noticed the way that his tail whips so widely whenever he eats my queen?” The two exchanged a bit of laughter and continued discussing all things Artemis.

*Asuka*

She sat at the end of her bed and tried not to look in the direction of the mirror on the other side of the room. The sound of the door closing jarred her from her thoughts and she looked up into eyes that reflected her own, but with a hollowness she prayed hers would never take on. Asuka watched as her mother set down the basin with a shimmering green liquid in it, placing a stack of towels next to it. Asuka frowned as her mother turned back towards her and she faced those hollow eyes once more.

“Now child, you brought this upon yourself,” was all that her mother said as she looked upon her, waving her hand.

Asuka complied, standing and letting her torn dress fall to the floor as she spread her arms wide, “What was I supposed to do mother? We are attempting to build an alliance with Venus and he goes and makes a point of offending their princess.”

Her mother dipped one of the towels in the shimmering green liquid and then approached her, running the damp cloth over her skin, “You know better than to question your father Asuka. He is king and he will do as he pleases.”

Her mother’s words cut her to the bone and she stiffened, “I am well aware of that mother. Haruko does as well.” Her attempted to keep her composure as the cloth took on a brownish tint as her mother bent down to run it over her legs.

“Haruko will be king one day, of course he follows in your father’s footsteps foolish girl,” she said as she got up to rinse the towel and dunk it once more, “If you are fortunate he will choose you instead of the Venusian I have seen him watching.”

A bit of bile churned in Asuka’s stomach as she processed her mother’s words. Then she thought of Daphne, her aunt, and a shiver wriggled its way down her spine, “I would rather perish mother!”

Her mother, Cyrene, returned and begin cleansing her a second time, “If you continue to forget your place Asuka, you may get your wish in spite of your…. Abilities.”

“You should have been Haruko’s mother, not mine,” as soon as the words left her lips Asuka regretted them. Her mother may be the puppet and arm candy of her father but she was still her mother. However, Asuka was not given long to ponder her regret as she felt the sting of her mother’s hand on her face.

Cyrene tossed the cloth at her and strode to the door, “You would do well to remember that our ways are ages old and you are but one child. The sooner you accept who you are the better.” Her mother opened the door and looked at one of the guards, “Princess Asuka is not to leave this room for the remainder of the evening, we wouldn’t want her to disturb Lady Venus’ dinner with the crown prince.” A sinister smile streaked her face as she closed the door. 

As Asuka stood alone in her room she thought of Venus alone with her brother and soon the bile was no longer in her stomach but on her floor.


	3. Sparkling Mask

Chapter 3: Sparkling Mask

...Twentieth Century Tokyo…

*Minako*

It was a windy day which made Minako wonder aloud, "What has Haruka pissed off?" She chuckled, not really expecting an answer.

She got one nonetheless, ChibiUsa was visiting once again. No one knew why though. She and Rei had dragged Minako out of the house early that morning. ChibiUsa chirped, "Probably that new racer that Taru told me about."

"What new racer," Rei inquired before Minako could as she made her next move in Hanafuda. The wind nearly blew the whole thing away.

ChibiUsa spoke as she thought about what her next move would be, "Apparently, there is this other woman racer that is… Well, she's faster than Haruka." The pink haired pre teen held up one finger as Minako saw Rei's mouth open to speak, "I didn't believe her either until I saw a video of it."

Minako felt her jaw drop as she heard ChibiUsa speak. No one and she meant NO ONE, was faster than Haruka. The idea of it just didn't compute in her head. Seemingly unaware of Minako's state of shock, REi replied, "She must be an intruder or something if she is faster than Haruka!"

Nodding, ChibiUsa laid down her pieces, "That's what Taru said. But if she is then she is the prettiest intruder I've ever seen! She has this coppery hair that sparkles like sunlight, a totally perfect tan, and her eyes! Her eyes are this metallic copper!"

Hearing ChibiUsa describe this other racer put a lump in Minako's throat and she found herself staring into the sky, yet she couldn't say why.

...Silver Millenium…

*Queen Serenity*

The Queen of the White Moon Kingdom paced back and forth as she mulled everything over. Eventually, she stopped and looked at Luna, who had sat before her and waited for her Queen to think, "Serenity cannot be serious Luna!"

"I am afraid that the princess seemed very serious my queen," her ears twitched and she wished that Artemis hadn't taken to moping while Venus was away.

The expression that the queen wore was a pained one, "Perhaps she is right, to an extent at any rate." The queen lets out an exasperated sigh, "If the earthlings become more restless it may leave us with little other option." The silver haired queen came to stand in front of her long gilded mirror as she started straightening her already perfect gown.

Luna walked over and sat beside her, "Your highness, I do not believe that it will come to that. Even if it does, they cannot harness the power of the golden crystal the way that you do the silver crystal."

Queen Serenity found herself chuckling, "Artemis must truly be pouting for you to speak so boldly Luna." She smiled down at the black cat beside her.

"He has always been close to Venus, but the way that he's behaved in her absence! I swear that if we were not married I would," she clamped her mouth shut and looked down.

Queen Serenity knelt down and pet her, "It is quite alright Luna. It is nice to have a reasonably normal conversation for once." The queen continued petting her precious companion and dear friend in this lonely life.

Unable to help herself, Luna purred a bit and then looked up at Queen Serenity, "I am sorry my dear queen, you must be feeling the strain of things."

"Well, yes of course. With all of this unrest I find myself longing to discuss anything else, even if only for a short time," the Lunarian queen looked pleadingly into Luna's eyes.

Understanding, Luna meowed and then spoke, "He snores too! And have you noticed the way that his tail whips so widely whenever he eats my queen?" The two exchanged a bit of laughter and continued discussing all things Artemis.

*Asuka*

She sat at the end of her bed and tried not to look in the direction of the mirror on the other side of the room. The sound of the door closing jarred her from her thoughts and she looked up into eyes that reflected her own, but with a hollowness, she prayed hers would never take on. Asuka watched as her mother set down the basin with a shimmering green liquid in it, placing a stack of towels next to it. Asuka frowned as her mother turned back towards her and she faced those hollow eyes once more.

"Now child, you brought this upon yourself," was all that her mother said as she looked at her, waving her hand.

Asuka complied, standing and letting her torn dress fall to the floor as she spread her arms wide, "What was I supposed to do mother? We are attempting to build an alliance with Venus and he goes and makes a point of offending their princess."

Her mother dipped one of the towels in the shimmering green liquid and then approached her, running the damp cloth over her skin, "You know better than to question your father Asuka. He is king and he will do as he pleases."

Her mother's words cut her to the bone and she stiffened, "I am well aware of that mother. Haruko does as well." She attempted to keep her composure as the cloth took on a brownish tint as her mother bent down to run it over her legs.

"Haruko will be king one day, of course, he follows in your father's footsteps foolish girl," she said as she got up to rinse the towel and dunk it once more, "If you are fortunate he will choose you instead of the Venusian I have seen him watching."

A bit of bile churned in Asuka's stomach as she processed her mother's words. Then she thought of Daphne, her aunt, and a shiver wriggled its way down her spine, "I would rather perish mother!"

Her mother, Cyrene, returned and begin cleansing her a second time, "If you continue to forget your place Asuka, you may get your wish in spite of your…. Abilities."

"You should have been Haruko's mother, not mine," as soon as the words left her lips Asuka regretted them. Her mother may be the puppet and arm candy of her father but she was still her mother. However, Asuka was not given long to ponder her regret as she felt the sting of her mother's hand on her face.

Cyrene tossed the cloth at her and strode to the door, "You would do well to remember that our ways are ages old and you are but one child. The sooner you accept who you are the better." Her mother opened the door and looked at one of the guards, "Princess Asuka is not to leave this room for the remainder of the evening, we wouldn't want her to disturb Lady Venus' dinner with the crown prince." A sinister smile streaked her face as she closed the door.

As Asuka stood alone in her room she thought of Venus alone with her brother and soon the bile was no longer in her stomach but on her floor.


	4. Lines

Chapter 4: Lines

...Twentieth Century Tokyo…

*Asuka*

“Why do you think Tenoh hates me so much,” she asked her companion as she plopped onto the couch. Asuka had spent all day at the track and was exhausted.

Her companion came to sit with her, rubbing her feet, “She hates you because you embrace your advantages in ways she never will. She will always be the woman stuck pretending she is a man.”

A sigh of contentment escaped her ruby lips, and she smiled, “You say that like you know her.” She quirked an eyebrow.

“We’ve crossed paths, though I am sure she doesn’t remember me.” was the reply as the hands kneaded her feet, working out all of the pain.

“Mmmmm,” Asuka moaned as she tilted her head bead. She replied, “How could she forget a hottie like you?” She looked back at her companion and grinned, “You know you aren’t stopping with my feet, right?”

The expression on her companions face was hungry and confident, “Yes, I know my princess.”

...Silver Millenium…

*Venus*

Sitting across from the golden boy of the Sun Kingdom, Venus shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hadn’t seen Asuka since lunch, and it wasn’t sitting well with her. The princess had become her anchor in this strange and grotesque place. She had even tuned out the prince as he boasted about himself endlessly. So much so that she had missed him question her entirely. Now he looked at her expectantly, and she knew she was caught. She smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry your highness, but I am afraid that I was lost in my thoughts. What was it you asked?”

“Thinking of my sister, I assume. I didn't peg you for the type to cross lines such as those. But I am sure we could work something out if that is what you’re into,” the curl of his lip as he spoke made Venus want to shiver. How could such a vile man be Asuka’s brother? Then she remembered where she was and what the customs were here. Haruko’s words should not have shocked her in the least. 

Why were the Solarian men so vulgar? It was a question she wanted to pose, but her gut told her not to venture into such territory. Regaining her sense, she shot back instead, “My duties do not allow me such luxuries. I take my responsibilities seriously Prince Haruko. I suggest you do the same.”

In the blink of an eye, the prince was up and forcing her to her feet, his eyes flashing red, “You want me to take my duties seriously, little Venusian whore!” He was pushing her onto the table and Venus could not break free, her henshin back in her room. What would happen to her now? And what would happen when…? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on the prince’s shoulder, shoving him backward. Feeling disoriented for a moment, Venus heard the interceptor before she could see them, “Haruko! Prince! This is not what you want to do!” 

The prince screamed back, “And who are you to tell me what to do, bastard?!?” As she sat up, she caught a blur of fists mixed with blonde and aqua hues. Then Haruko was gone. She was left standing, her mouth agape as she took in her rescuer. He wore the uniform of the Solarian royal guard, but something about him did not fit with the others she had seen.

The soldier directed her to the door, “Please allow me to escort you back to your suite Lady Venus.”

Venus shook her head, trying to compose herself. She squared her shoulders, "Would you take me to the princess' chambers instead? Please."

There was a kindness in his eyes that Venus hoped carried further than rescuing her from what would have undoubtedly ended in assault. She was relieved when the guard nodded and led her from the room. However, she found herself confused when he soon pulled her into a hidden hall. The guard glanced back at her as he strode down its dimly lit path, "Do not fear Lady Venus, I have no interest in harming you. But technically speaking, the princess is not allowed visitors at the moment. This is the only way in without detection."

Venus bit her lip slightly with embarrassment, "I didn't think that." She said as she attempted to keep up with him. His legs were so long that it seemed it took three of her steps to match one of his.

He came to a stop in front of a door, "You do not need to pretend for my sake Lady Venus."

A bit of sorrow washed over her as she realized more and more what judgment these people faced, "I am sorry that I've judged your people so harshly. It isn't fair. What is your name?" She smiled up at him.

The guard smiled back at her, "My name is Cato. And don't worry, my judgment comes from much more than being half-Solarian." He motioned towards the door, "This will take you into the princess' suite. She will be happy to see that you are well. She lights up around you, Lady Venus."

Venus nodded, holding her tongue. It was written all over his face. She wondered if the princess knew she had a secret admirer, one with a good heart by her estimation. Bowing in thanks, Venus slipped through the doorway and into Asuka's suite.

*Serenity*

The Moon Princess giggled as she tiptoed through the lush gardens of the Golden Palace once more. Everything in this world was so filled with life. How could one not fall in love with it? Then she caught sight of him, and all of the beauty of this world faded away. Nothing could compare to the feelings he rested in her.

It seemed that they closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and she heard him breathe her name as if it were a sacred prayer, "Serenity," was all that he said as he wrapped her in his rose-scented embrace.

Snuggling against his chest as she replied, "Endymion, how I have missed you," Serenity was filled with utter contentment. 

His fingertips lifted her chin, and his blue eyes pierced her, "I have missed you also, Serenity. I do not know how much longer I can keep this a secret."

From behind them she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and tilted her head to see his faithful general. If she did not understand the stress of the situation with Venus, she would be worried. Kunzite spoke in a flat and severe tone, "If not for our services, my princess, this would be no secret." He paused, and Serenity began to feel a bit guilty. But her thoughts were interrupted by his next statement, "The preparations are complete. The grounds keeper's cottage is waiting for you. But I implore you, do not linger too long." With that, he stalked off.

As his words sunk in, Serenity's cheeks grew very pink. Endymion's eyes fell on her softly, and he inquired, "Is this what you want? We could enjoy another stroll through the gardens if you'd prefer." 

Serenity appreciated what a gentleman he'd been. But she was confident as she replied, "The gardens here are breathtaking, but I am sure Endymion." The young lovers made their way to the cottage, hand in hand.

Later, as the moonlight began to peek through the windows, Serenity sighed as she lay in his arms, "I must go soon. I'm surprised the others have not come for me." Endymion nodded as she ran his fingers through her gold strands. She noticed the worry in his eyes and queried, "What troubles you, my love?"

He propped himself up on one elbow and replied, "You're going to entertain one of those Solarians as a guest?" 

"Yes, I believe that it is the right thing. And it will bring Venus home," she countered with a smile, hoping to ease his mind.

He laughed, "Well, at least that should put Kunzite in a better mood." Endymion kissed her one last time as the two forced themselves to dress and emerge from their hiding place.

When they stepped outside, they found Jupiter waiting. Well, was waiting the most accurate word with Nephrite whispering sweet nothings in her ear?


	5. A Single Moment

Chapter 5: A Single Moment

...Twentieth Century Tokyo…

*Minako*

She nudged Usagi's shoulder as the Moon Princess looked around in awe, trying to bring her back to reality, "Usagi-chan! Come on!" Not giving Usagi a chance to say anything, she dragged her by the arm down to where Haruka's pit crew was. She'd gotten Usagi to arrange to see one of Haruka's practice sessions up close.

They were a few feet from the pit when Usagi stopped, digging her heels into the concrete, "Wait a minute Minako! You're being weird. When you asked to come here, I figured you wanted to check out boys. But you're hardly glancing at them. What's up?"

Sometimes Minako wished that Usagi were as unobservant as she seemed at times. But Minako knew better. Usagi had always noticed more than a lot of people gave her credit for. At the same time, Minako felt like a crazy person telling Usagi about the new racer that she was utterly fascinated by. After ChibiUsa had told Minako and Rei about her, Minako had found some video footage from recent races and was intrigued by her. Finally, she replied to Usagi, "Did ChibiUsa tell you about that racer that has been beating Haruka?"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah. She did." There was a pause while Usagi connected the dots, "Are we here to spy on her, seriously?"

It was Minako's turn to nod this time, "Yeah... I guess..." She shrugged, "I just think that it is worth looking into."

At that moment, Minako heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, a voice as smooth as silk, "Are you two lost or are you more of Tenoh's fan club trying to sneak a peek?" As Minako turned around, she found herself speechless and staring, staring at the tall, slender beauty with copper hair and piercing eyes, her ruby red lips quirked into a mischievous grin.

...Silver Millenium…

*Asuka*

Thanks to her... abilities... There weren't many marks left from the encounters she'd had in the last day. And even she could not see them in her dimly lit room. Asuka had decided to close the blinds designed to blot out most of the light from the Sun. She sat there, mostly contemplating her life as she heard the secret entrance into her chambers open. For a moment she felt stiff and frozen. Who was there to have their way with her this time? Her father could have decided she needed more punishment. She was still sore in her most sensitive places from this afternoon. But then if Venus had turned down Haruko's advances, he could just have decided to see her to vent his frustrations.

She was flooded with relief when she heard Venus' voice from the other side of the room, "Princess, I wanted to come and check on you. Are you alright?" 

Asuka wasn't sure why, but Venus' concern for her well being made her warm all over. Asuka stood and turned to face Venus, grateful that all of the cuts and bruises were either gone or mostly faded. Her pumpkin colored nightgown unwrinkling as it fell to her mid-calf, a long nightgown by Solarian standards. So overjoyed was she, that Asuka didn't even think about it when she moved like the wind to Venus and wrapped her in a hug, "I am so happy you came. Haruko didn't hurt you, did he?"

Venus chuckled and returned the hug, "No, he didn't. One of the guards, Cato, made certain of that."

Pulling back slightly, but still holding on, Asuka nodded, "Cato is a good man, one of the few we have here. I'm glad he was looking out for you. I can only imagine how Haruko behaved."

"You are his sister, you know him well," Venus replied with a tight-lipped smile. She rubbed Asuka's arms gently, which made Asuka's cheeks flush slightly. This feeling confused the princess. She'd been touched many times by the hands of men and never had it caused such a reaction in her. 

Asuka frowned, attempting to push her unusual feelings aside and focus. Pulling Venus over to the sofa in her chambers, Asuka nodded, "I do know him well. But for the record, he is only my half brother. We have different mothers. If not for my birth, his mother would have been my father's alpha."

"My apologies, but why would that make a difference? Isn't Haruko the heir to the throne," the Venusian princess asked as her brow pinched. Asuka found herself wanting to smooth out that brow. 

 

Trying to resist the urge, Asuka focused on answering Venus' question, "It only makes a difference because I was born with a Sailor Crystal. As only women can hold those, it allowed my mother to move to the head of my father's harem." Seeing the next question forming on Venus' lush lips, Asuka shook her head, "No. I am still a woman. I have no chance at the throne... unless it is as my brother's alpha." 

She watched Venus' face screw up in disgust as she blurted, "Your brother's alpha?!? You must be joking!" Asuka could only shake her head in response as tears threatened her eyes. Venus looked pained as placed a hand on Asuka's cheek, "I am so sorry that this is the life Selene gave you. I wish you didn't have to suffer any of this. There must be something that we can do!" 

Without thinking Asuka, feeling pierced by Venus' kindness and her stunning blue eyes, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Venus'. She felt her return the kiss and began pulling the golden beauty to her. But this embrace only lasted a moment. Just as quickly as she had given in to Asuka's gesture, Venus pulled back. She pulled back and looked down, her bangs hiding those eyes that had drawn Asuka in a moment ago, "I am sorry, but my heart is spoken for."

Silently, Asuka let go and watched as Venus scurried out the way that she had come in. Sitting alone in her chambers, Asuka cried and cried. How could that have just happened? What had she done wrong? Why?

*Jupiter*

The Senshi of Thunder stood on her princess' balcony, staring dreamily at the blue planet below. Her level of distraction was so intense that it took Mars' near screeching to bring her back to the discussion at hand. She listened as Mars went on, "PRINCESS, how could you suggest such a thing to your mother?!?!"

It was Luna, rather than Serenity, that answered her fiery comrade, "It does not matter, Sailor Mars. The decision has been made, and the invitation sent." The feline guardian turned her sights to Jupiter, "Why don't you and Mars go for a walk? Mercury and I will stay with the princess." 

Jupiter nodded and walked back into the room, placing a hand on Mars' arm, "Come on Mars, let's get some air." Not giving her time to object, Jupiter took hold of that same arm and practically drug her from the room.

After a few minutes, the two of them were walking through the beautiful stone courtyards of the Moon Kingdom. Mars finally stopped and threw up her hands, "I cannot believe that one of those... barbarians are coming here!"

"Mars, I don't like it either. But what choice do we have," Jupiter, questioned, "Besides, at least this will bring Venus home, right?"

Nodding, Mars wrung her hands and looked over at one of the decorative fire pits that were scattered through the courtyards, "I guess that is true." Her violet eyes zeroed in on the fire as if it were a lifeline.

Jupiter followed her gaze as she responded, "It is. I wonder what she's been through trapped in that place. Her parents should never have sent her there."

"No, they shouldn't. But they did... and now we're stuck dealing with the fallout," Mars' eyes got darker, and the flames in the firepit shot up momentarily.

Looking around, Jupiter saw that a few others were starting to take notice of Mars' growing flames. Again, she placed a hand on Mars' arm, leaning in, "You've got an audience Mars. Let's go sit down." Mars nodded and broke eye contact with the flames, causing them to shrink once more. Finding a nearby bench, the two sat, and Jupiter slammed her fist into it, a corner cracking and chipping in the process, "Believe me, I want to pulverize those Solarians as much as you do. But I want Venus back more. And with the queen giving the order, what choice do we have?"

"I know, Jupiter. I guess we should be glad the queen invited who she did. It could be a lot worse, from the stories I've heard," Mars said as she fiddled with the hem of her Fuku. 

"MUCH worse. Besides, the rumors have it that she is the one that holds that kingdoms crystal. Mercury says it would be smart to assess what... traditions that this princess holds to and if she is open-minded or not," Jupiter replied with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Mars' head shot up, and her eyes narrowed, "Do you think she's any different than those vulgar beasts around her just because she carries a crystal? There is only so much a crystal can do for its holder!"

The smile painted on Jupiter's face vanished, and she shook her head, her ponytail wagging with it, "No, honestly, I don't. I don't see how she could be anything more than a barbarian like the rest of them." They exchanged a long, pained silence before returning to their all too caring and optimistic princess.


End file.
